


something else

by mipda



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Belated birthday fic, M/M, lapselock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mipda/pseuds/mipda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kyungsoo gives jongin a belated birthday gift. jongin is unimpressed and demands something better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something else

**Author's Note:**

> a belated birthday fic for makeyoumylover. im only a casual kaisoo shipper so feel free to consider this au if the characterizations are off.

it’s late afternoon when kyungsoo returns to the dorm after being gone all day. it’s uncharacteristically quiet so he assumes the other members either have schedules or are out enjoying their time off while they still can. he struggles in the doorway for a moment, trying to take off his shoes and coat while not dropping his belongings.

he’s on his way to the kitchen, about to make a quick detour for a snack before settling down in front of the tv for the rest of the night, when he spots jongin already in the living room, lounging on the couch and wrapped in blankets.

deciding his snack can wait, kyungsoo makes his way over, calling out “i’m home” to announce his presence in case it hadn’t been made obvious yet. jongin grunts in response, not bothering to move his gaze from the drama he’s watching until his view is blocked by a rather large bouquet of flowers.

"happy belated birthday, jongin-ah."

"belated? my birthday was a month ago, it’s a little more than belated," he laughs, barely giving the colorful arrangement in front of his face a glance.

kyungsoo shrugs. “you got all that stuff from your fans—clothes and macbooks and more cake than you could eat in a year. i didn’t know what to get you.”

"so…flowers?"

"i got them off a fan earlier," he admits. "i’ve been trying to find something for weeks and i was on my way home today and thinking about trying again tomorrow and she was just there handing them out to me so i just took them and then you were sitting there and yeah. i guess technically this is another gift to add to your mountain of others from fans."

he tosses them at the other, tired of awkwardly holding them out and having them ignored. jongin catches them with both hands, barely stopping them from hitting him square in the face.

he’s quiet for a moment, looking down at his unexpected gift.

"you think i care about any of that?"

kyungsoo blinks, unsure of what to say. “i mean…yeah. of course you do; they’re your fans. outside of the company, you owe everything to them.” he shifts awkwardly on his feet, not expecting such a lackluster reaction. honestly, he’s not sure _what_ kind of response he thought he’d get, but it was definitely not this.

jongin’s brows furrow and he sighs sharply. “well yes, obviously i care about the _people_ , but i meant the gifts; the computers i don’t need, the clothes i’ll never wear, the cake i can’t even eat. i don’t care about any of it. i don’t even care about these flowers.” he tosses the bouquet to his left, hears it landing somewhere on the floor on the other side of the couch. 

"i dont want useless things like that. i can buy my own laptops, my own clothes, my own cake. i can buy my own flowers. give me something else, something that nobody else can have."

"like….what?"

jongin is silent for a moment, studying kyungsoo’s face. a few seconds pass before he seems to decide something and his lips quirk up in a small smile. he unwraps himself from his cocoon, lifts himself to his full height until kyungsoo has to look up to maintain eye contact.

"you. i want you." 

jongin’s drama is still playing in the background, the episode’s big revelation come and gone but neither of them have a clue what happened. kyungsoo isn’t sure how to respond, unsure if this is an actual request or if it’s simply an unfinished thought still being fleshed out. 

he takes a chance, prompts the other with “you want me to….?” and his mouth dries when he hears the response.

"kiss me."

"i..you..kiss? kiss you? me kiss you? thats. no, i’m not…i’m not going to kiss you. i ca—no. i’m. no."

jongin’s mouth twists into a pout and he crosses his arms over his chest. “why not? it’s what i want.” kyungsoo laughs (a bit hysterically, as far as he’s concerned).

"why not? because….because i’m kyungsoo and you’re jongin and we’re members and men and what if someone comes home right now and what if the others found out and because i _can’t_ —” a hand covers his mouth, interrupting his rambling tirade before he can get too worked up.

"you’ve been looking for something this whole time," jongin says slowly, "and the best you came up with was some cheap flowers from a fan that happened to be loitering outside. even taemin did better and his gift was only a week late." he removes his hand from kyungsoo’s face, tries not to be too obvious when his eyes drop to the tongue darting out to moisten dry lips.

"i’m not saying we have to make out or anything. just on the cheek is ok. do it and we’re even; i won’t expect anything from you ever again." something about his tone tells kyungsoo that jongin is lying, but he decides that that’s something to deal with at a later date.

he chews on his lip for a minute, weighing his options. it’s not that he’s particularly adverse to the idea of kissing jongin, whether on the cheek or elsewhere, but more that he’s just not sure what jongin is thinking. they’ve been friends for years and even with all the fanservice they do for the fans, he’s never once hinted at doing anything more risqué than what could be excused away as Just Good Friends.

but on the other hand, he’s being offered the perfect escape from having to spend all of his free time searching for a gift for a birthday that’s already a month passed. he’s so close now to just being done with it, and what’s a kiss on the cheek between friends? 

he sighs. “fine, i’ll do it. but just one, ok? and only on the cheek.”

jongin’s only response is a smirk as he bends slightly at the waist, making it easier for kyungsoo to reach his offered cheek. hands rest on his shoulders as kyungsoo leans forward to touch his mouth to jongin’s face. just before contact is made, jongin turns his head so their mouths meet instead. 

kyungsoo jerks back in surprise, sees only another smirk on jongin’s face and no offered explanation. there’s a part of him that thinks _maybe it was an accident,_ like he had a tick in his neck and didn’t mean to and it was completely involuntary (admittedly, it’s a very small part) but the rest of him knows that it was on purpose.

assessing the situation and deciding very quickly _what the hell,_ kyungsoo leans forward and kisses him again. he’s not entirely sure what he’s doing or why; just knows that he wants to wipe that smug look off of jongin’s face and also still get out of having to find him a proper gift. 

it starts off tame, nothing more than two closed mouths simply touching each other. it’s actually about to end, kyungsoo already pulling away, when jongin tilts his head and opens his mouth to deepen the kiss. his hands move from his side to grip kyungsoo’s hips, fingers hooking his belt-loops and pulling him flush against his body before he can put too much distance between them.

not expecting the resistance, kyungsoo follows the pull and ends up overcorrecting. his weight pushes against jongin and they both stumble, still attached at the lips.

jongin falls backwards, landing on the couch with kyungsoo sprawled on top of him. they break apart briefly, both stunned at their sudden change of position. jongin licks his lips, savoring the taste of the other on his tongue and kyungsoo takes a moment to rearrange himself so he’s more comfortable before he leans forward and resumes where they left off.

jongin groans and slids his hands down kyungsoo’s thighs, pulling their bodies closer together. kyungsoo’s hands are in his hair and he’s rolling his hips, making them both moan at the friction. he’s hard, can feel that kyungsoo is as well, and it’s taking him everything he has not to lose control of himself.

knowing that the other members could return at any moment but desperately needing more, kyungsoo moves his hands from jongin’s head to his waist. lifting his shirt, he reaches under and curls his fingers against bare skin. he hopes his nails leave marks, hopes jongin will see them later and feel them for the rest of the week.

they continue like this for a while, making out on the couch in the middle of the day while the tv drones on in the background. it isn’t until kyungsoo feels jongin unbuttoning his jeans that he pulls away. his lips are swollen and his pants are painfully tight and uncomfortable but he figures he has to look better than jongin, with his mussed hair and shirt pushed halfway up his chest. both of them are breathing heavily and kyungsoo’s pretty sure jongin doesn’t even know where he’s at anymore.

"we—we can’t. the others..they could be back any minute." he uses the back of the couch as leverage to push himself away from jongin’s body a bit (though he makes no effort to fully stand up and separate them completely).

jongin blinks, says nothing. he looks like he’s forgotten that the other members even exist, that _anything_ exists outside of himself and kyungsoo and this couch.

"besides, i still owe you for valentine’s day. and don’t forget christmas, and white day, and our debut anniversary, and chuseok, and halloween, and that random saturday in the middle of summer when we find ourselves alone again with time to spare. you don’t want to unwrap your gift early, do you?"

this time, kyungsoo is the one who smirks while jongin stares absently, eyes seemingly unfocused and breath still coming ragged. in the distance, he hears the beeping of the front door that indicates one or more of the members returning home, so he quickly untangles himself from the (mostly) soft body between his legs.

once standing, he bends over one last time and places a soft kiss on jongin’s cheek.

"happy belated birthday, jongin-ah."


End file.
